


Would You Lie With Me and Just Forget the World?

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Series: Here In My Arms Series [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Continuation, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prequel, Serious Illness, Sick!Mickey, Sweet, helpful ian, some sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Prequel/Continuation of Here In My Arms*</p>
<p>Ian cheers up Mickey, who's bored from his limitations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Lie With Me and Just Forget the World?

**Author's Note:**

> By popular demand one of the (many) continuation/prequel's to Here In My Arms. 
> 
> A lot of people wanted this so...lol sorry it's kinda sad.

[Link to Here In My Arms ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4466603)

 

Ian comes home from a short shift at work. He’s been taken mostly short shifts since Mickey got sick just in case something happened and he had to go home. His boss was very understanding about the situation and the store was never busy enough that Ian calling off would be a problem, plus it was easy to find another co worker that was willing to take his shifts.

He opens the door quietly in case Mickey was sleeping, or trying to. After Ian hears the door click closed he goes to their room to check on Mickey to find the bed empty.

“Mick?” Ian whispers as he moves in the room. He peaks in the bathroom and doesn’t find him either. He goes back to the living room and doesn’t find Mickey on the couch then he peers into the kitchen from the living room. He sees feet, then legs. His heart races.

“Mick.” He says louder moving to the kitchen. “Mickey!” He yells as he approaches the body in the kitchen.

“What?” Mickey groans as he looks up in Ian’s direction, who’s eyes are wider than he’s ever seen him.

“Jesus, Mickey. Are…are you…?”

“I’m fine.” He moves his hand behind his head.

“But I mean.” Ian motions to the floor.

“Relax. I’m not having an ‘episode’ or anything.”

Ian breathes in. “Then what are you doing on the floor.”

Mickey goes back to where he was staring. “Just looking.”

“At?”

“Everything looks so different from down here.”

Ian breathes in and runs his hands down his face. “Fuck, Mickey you scared me. I thought you…”

“I know. Sorry.”

Ian looks down. Mickey reaches up to pull on his sleeve. “Come down here with me.”

“On the floor.”

“Yeah.”

Ian sighs and kneels down to lay by Mickey. “You kinda still scaring me.”

“Don’t worry. I was just fuckin’ bored.”

Ian lays his head down on the cool tile.

“Weird isn’t it.” Mickey says.

“Yeah,” Ian agrees. Then retorts. “I never realized…how fucking dirty the ceiling is.”

That earns him a small hit on the chest from Mickey. “Fuck off.”

“You know…” Ian says. “We can look up at…nicer things.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

“I don’t know, Mick. Clouds. Stars for example.” Ian laughs as Mickey chuckles.

“You gonna wheel me to the fuckin dugouts or something?” Mickey jokes.

“Yeah. Why not?” Ian says, getting to a sit up position. Mickey stares at him, unsure.

“Come on. Lets go.”

“Now?”

“Or later. You want clouds or stars?” Ian grins.

“Ah…I dunno.” Mickey pulls at his shirt, uneasily.

“Come on,” Ian encourages. “It’ll be good. You can get out, get some fresh air.”

“Yeah…”  Ever since getting the thing Mickey was very apprehensive about using the wheelchair but he wasn’t strong enough to walk far. He tried wheeling himself once just around the house but his arms tired out to quickly. He looks over at Ian who’s waiting for Mickey’s confirmation, his eyes almost giddy with wanting to take Mickey out.

“Alright. Fine. We can go.” Mickey says and looks to Ian.

 Ian grins and gets up. “Okay! I’ll get some stuff.” Ian takes off to the closet near their room.

“Hey, hey what stuff?” Mickey asks sitting up slowly. “Ian! What stuff?”

 

They leave the house around 5:30 pm, Mickey grumbling about having to hold the bag on the way there.

“Hey. I gotta wheel your ass. Least you can do is carry the bag.”

“You’re the one that wanted to bring it. What’s even in here?” Mickey tries to open it but Ian hits his hand away.

Mickey continues to grumble the way there about having to be pushed. He stops when the view of the baseball field comes into view. They both recall their first time there together. After Mickey got out of juvie the first time.

Seems like a lifetime ago but it was only a few years in the past.

Ian pushes Mickey towards the field and continues until they’re on the grass of the outfield. Ian stops and puts the breaks on. He leans down towards Mickey’s head. “Better?” he asks looking up at the sky.

Mickey titters. “Ha. Yeah.”

Ian pulls a blanket out of the compartment behind the back rest of the chair.  He unfolds it and spreads it across the grass.

“What’s that?” Mickey asks.

“A blanket.”

“No shit. What’s it for?”

“To lay on dumbass. You think you were just gonna sit there.”

“You wanna lay on the grass?”

“You were laying on the fuckin floor earlier today. Shit this grass is probably cleaner.”

“Probably.” Mickey agrees. Ian takes the bag from him and lays it on the blanket. He helps Mickey out of the chair and sits down.

“Can’t believe you talked me into doing this.” Mickey says lowering himself to the ground next to Ian.

“You know you wanted to.”

They lay close together, leaving no space between them.

“You were right.” Mickey admits.

“Sorry?”

“This is nice.”

“It is.” Ian turns to Mickey. Watching him stare at the clouds.

They lay like that for awhile until Ian hears Mickey laugh.

“What?” Ian asks.

“That one looks like a fuckin dick.”

“What does?”

“That cloud.” Mickey points.

“No it doesn’t.”

“Yes it does. Look you gotta turn your head like this.” Mickey says as he demonstrates. “See?”

Ian rolls his eyes and turns his head how Mickey’s is.

“Uhuh.”

“And look it’s going into that one’s ass.”

“Jesus, Mickey.” Ian says chuckling.

“What? It is!”

“You would see a dick in the clouds.”

“Hey! I saw a dog earlier.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. I just didn’t say anything.”

“Sure sure.”

They eat dinner, which Ian pulls from the bag Mickey was carrying. It’s sandwiches Ian had picked up from work on the way home.

 

As they eat the sun starts going down.  They watch as the sky changes color. From yellows and oranges to pinks and purples until the sun goes down, the sky turns black, and the stars come out. The automatic lights on the field also turn on but they don’t pay attention to those.

“Stars.” Mickey says.

Ian nods and watches as Mickey lays back down.

“You know. When I was a kid. I always wanted those fuckin glow in the dark things that you put on your ceiling. Ya know what I’m talking about?”

“Yeah they had like planets and stars and shit?”

“Yeah. Those were cool.”

“Yeah. Ha Lip tried to make the big dipper out of the ones we had. Ended up just being a fucked up circle.”

Mickey snickered. “He would.” He’s quiet for a moment. Thinking. “Remember the last time we were here.”

Ian thinks. “Yeah we spent the day together after you got out.”

“Yeah. You were talking about summer school and how you were gonna get into West Point.”

“Mhmm.”

“You got me that Kash n Grab job. I remember that.”

“Oh yeah.” Ian laughs.

“I never told you how much I appreciated that.”

“Mickey…”

“No seriously. That was my first legitimate job. It felt fucking good. I never told you.”

“No you didn’t. But you didn’t have to.”

“Yeah I did. You were the only one that showed concern for me. It was…new. I hadn’t had someone to tell me to take vocational training or to get a job. No one cared to, ya know?”

Ian nods. Mickey never talked like this. Ian looks at him and maybe his concern was too visible. “Hey it’s nothing. It’s just a good memory is all.”

They look at each other and both smile. Ian leans over to kiss Mickey, and run his hands down his boyfriends face.

They pull away.

“Remember what I said to you that night?” Mickey smiles knowingly.

Ian doesn’t know which thing Mickey’s referring to.

“You wanna take a blanket out and-“ Mickey starts.

“Look for shooting stars next.” They both say and laugh.

“And look what we’re doing!” Mickey throws his hands up to the sky.

“Exactly that.” Ian says.

“Exactly that.”

It gets later and Ian can see that Mickey is starting to get tired. He nudges Mickey.

“Hey. Ready to go?” Ian asks.

Mickey nods and clears his throat. “Yeah.” He says softly.

They make their way back to their place.

“This was nice.” Mickey says when they get inside. “Thanks.”

Ian could see how happy it really made Mickey. “Of course. Well do it again sometime, alright?”

“We better.”

Ian chuckles and taps Mickey’s arm. “Come on. Let’s get you to bed.”

Mickey nods.

Ian helps Mickey get ready and leaves him in their room with promise he’ll be in soon.

He sits by himself on the couch, staring at the remote in his hand. He thinks back to only a month or so previously. When Mickey first started getting sick and Ian forced him to see someone. And they got the news and how quickly things started to go downhill as he was supposedly getting help.

Ian allows himself 5 minutes of tears. Not forcing them to stop. But then he does. And he turns on the tv and lets the recorded laughter of his favorite 90’s sitcom drown his thoughts.

 

A few weeks later Mickey is hospitalized for what won’t be the last time. He doesn’t get to see the clouds or the skies for a while after that.

 


End file.
